


Rainy Days

by IronTeeth



Category: Five Horsemen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronTeeth/pseuds/IronTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How better to spend a rainy day than with cuddles and sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDevalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevalot/gifts).



> It's LadyDevalot's birthday and I've sort of been promising this for ages. >3> It's a cross between lazy rainy cuddles/sex and Zack liking the fact that Cal's physically bigger/more muscular than him.

A dark grey sky presides softly that morning, rain pattering gently and steadily on the windows. It's soothing, the natural swell and hush of the noise like a rocking motion in his head, lulling him to contentment. Definitely a day to be sprawled naked on the duvet, its softness enveloping his limbs as he lazily taps through the things he needs to do on his laptop and an attractive and equally naked man reclines on him in turn.

Zack glances down, for the umpteenth time. Cal lies quietly between his legs, engrossed in his book - he's got through a good deal of it this morning - occasionally stroking his thumb in circles on Zack's thigh. His skin is warm where their bodies touch, his breathing relaxed and slow. His hair is still adorably rumpled from the night, though they've both been up to have breakfast and brush their teeth; they just happen to have gravitated back to the horizontal realm of the bed. Clothes never came into the equation in the first place, though: the girls are out, and though Kadira wouldn't have any problem with them wandering around (it's not like she's seen it all and more before), Echo would probably have murdered them with the spatula for daring to bring their unclothed buttocks near her kitchen, so they took the rare opportunity with glee.

They've been lying loose-limbed and tangled together in a nest of duvet and pillows for some time now, and Zack doesn't think, in that moment, that there could be any better way to spend a rainy day. He finishes his work and closes his laptop, moving it to the bedside table so that he can snuggle in closer to Cal, fingers sliding over his chest and carding through the dark hair there. The movement makes Cal look round curiously, though his expression turns to a soft smile when Zack just nuzzles up against his neck, and he settles back against Zack's chest with a sigh.

Zack reads vaguely over his shoulder for a while, moving his fingers idly over the muscles beneath them. It's a mystery novel - no surprises there - and the protagonist seems to be getting himself into some serious hot water with what Zack presumes is some sort of mob boss. He watches Cal's thumb pressing against the page to turn it one-handed, finds himself almost dozing off to the sound as it repeats every now and then, a gentle, short hiss against the background of rain, the smell of Cal's hair when Zack presses his lips to his ear, the weight of him against his body. When he next glances up, the protagonist is positively fighting for his life. Zack stretches a little, straightening his legs and toes where they lie either side of Cal's hips and sliding his hands down Cal's chest to straighten his arms, running his fingers through the dark trail of hair that traces up the middle of his stomach from between his legs.

He hears Cal's breath catch.

As Zack relaxes back into position he spreads his fingers, trailing them back up to Cal's chest, and smiles as Cal turns again, with a knowing look, and leans in for a kiss. It's chaste at first, lips to lips, but then Zack deepens it, feeling rather than hearing the soft _oh_ that Cal lets out as Zack presses his tongue forward. The position his hardly ideal, but it doesn't seem to matter as they kiss, and Zack can't help but enjoy the sight of Cal's throat bared as he tilts his head back, lazy kisses becoming more passionate, and the feel of his fingers on the nape of his neck. The mystery novel gradually falls to the bed, the plight of its protagonist forgotten, as Cal half-turns to kiss him more easily. He's hard, cock flushed and ready against the dark hair on his stomach, and Zack smiles into the kiss as he reaches down to trail his fingers up its length, feeling Cal's breath hitch at the contact.

They wriggle down to lie full-length on the bed, still tangled in the duvet, and Cal presses their hips together, hands that are large and slightly calloused pushing him forward from behind, squeezing the muscle. Zack runs his hands down Cal's chest and sides, mapping contours he already knows. Cal is solid and muscular where Zack is lithe and wiry, hardly a bodybuilder but a sort of conservative, practical kind of muscle that he knows has served and fought in wars, paid prices, travelled all over the universe and ended up...here. In Zack's bed. Occasionally it boggles the mind. And he knows that Cal appreciates his build, if the way his hands travel all over are anything to go by, pressing them together from chest to knee. He often seems to like running his fingers down Zack's long legs when he's inside him, stroking up and down his slender torso, and Zack knows he likes it when he wraps his arms around him, clinging on as he thrusts. Thinking about it stirs the need in Zack and he puts one leg over Cal's, their cocks pressing together, and when he pulls out of the kiss Cal is breathing hard, green iris nearly obscured with dark pupil, and he just wants him so very much right now.

Luckily, he can have him, at least for now. With lubricated fingers Cal presses into him, curling them to try and hit his prostate. Their kisses turn sloppy and Zack pants against Cal's mouth, head cushioned on his bicep and hands clutching at his broad shoulders as he tries to grind down onto the pressure. When Cal's fingers hit his sweet spot he gasps, his cock jerking against Cal's, and starts to move his hips, riding Cal's fingers as best he can as Cal twists them inside him, thick knuckles hitting him with sensation with every movement. He's ready before very long, and tugs gently at Cal's shoulder, not trusting his mouth to come up with anything intelligent. Cal nods muzzily, equally mute, and slips on a condom before rolling Zack gently onto his back. As Cal kneels between his legs, Zack smiles to see him fully, some sort of serious, green-eyed pirate with messy dark hair and lips and cock flushed with arousal, muscles moving deliciously as he moves to lean over Zack, supporting his weight on one arm. And if said serious, green-eyed pirate sees his expression and smiles with such fondness that Zack feels a sort of ache, well then, his boyfriend's a lucky man.

But he can stop thinking about that because Cal is over him and inside him, moving slowly and deliberately so that he feels every centimetre of it, feels himself being stretched open and claimed, feels Cal's thighs beneath his, his hand on his hip. Cal goes down on his forearm, and he feels his body sliding along his, Cal's stomach suddenly pressing against his cock, and he gasps, fingers tightening on Cal's shoulders, and wonders, idly and not for the first time, at the fortune that gave him a man from the stars but said that he couldn't be his.

Cal must see his expression, because he pauses, concern furrowing his brow.

"Are you okay?" he asks, then glances down, looks mildly horrified, and lifts up a little. "Am- am I squashing you?"

And there's something so adorably ridiculous about that that Zack laughs, genuinely, and pushes things to the back of his mind. "No, it's fine," he says, then breaks eye contact, examining the duvet in minute detail. "Actually...I really, um, I like it when you're...over me." He runs distracted circles on Cal's shoulder with one finger, feeling himself blushing. "Like, uh, that."

Cal chuckles, not the daytime snicker but the filthy bed-chuckle that comes out when Zack actually works himself up to request something, and surges forward. And somehow he's...bigger, broader. Zack clings to his back, feeling the muscles pump beneath his fingers as Cal thrusts into him, their mouths locked together in a deep kiss. He can feel their chests brushing together, Cal's stomach against his cock again, the strong muscles of his arms as he runs his hands down them. Zack isn't a short man, but he feels so taken, so claimed as Cal lifts up a little, looming over him in the hazy, watery light of the bedroom before moving in to kiss him again. Zack is close, and when Cal moves to use his teeth on his collarbone before kissing it, he moans, precome slicking their stomachs, and Cal growls in response as Zack tightens around him.

Zack comes not much later, Cal's hand warm and just slightly rough sliding slickly over his cock in time to his hips until Zack arches, digging his nails into Cal's shoulders before slumping bonelessly to the duvet. Cal leans over and thrusts, hard, sweat beading his forehead and shoulders as they gasp in time, Cal as he nears completion and Zack because he may be done but fucking hell if the sight and the knowledge that it's him that Cal is losing control for isn't goddamn hot. And then Cal's coming with a last few thrusts, groaning against Zack's neck, and collapsing into a warm, heavy, panting blanket. Zack holds him close, as their breathing slows.

Eventually they extricate themselves, though it's not a terribly urgent matter, and reform into a sort of sleepy, warm pile. Time passes, with just the patter of the rain and the sound of their breathing, and eventually Cal breaks the silence.

"Pretty sure I was reading an important bit," he grunts sleepily. Zack, fingers carding through his hair and making it even messier, just smiles, because he's certain Cal doesn't care in the slightest, and when the man from the stars just snuggles closer to him, Zack figures that whatever it is, it'll do for now.


End file.
